


Going For The Look

by rufeepeach



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufeepeach/pseuds/rufeepeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is going for the ‘Han Solo’ look during their third year Halloween Party. Annie calls him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think?” Troy jumped out of Britta’s car and struck a pose.

“Aren’t those your pajamas?” Jeff glanced up from his phone, and just raised an eyebrow at Troy’s Spiderman costume.

“No! I got this from the costume store on fifth.”

“And what are you supposed to be?” Jeff turned to look at Britta, and suppressed a laugh. She was covered head to toe in puffed up shiny red plastic. Even her hands were giant pincers.

“I’m a lobster!”

“Or its lunch, I’m undecided.” Troy confided in Jeff, who again tried not to laugh.

Noticing Britta’s non-reaction, Jeff lowered his voice just a little, “It’ll be hard to cook and clean in that, won’t it?”

No response.

“So you can’t hear, huh?” He said, louder, and she shook her head, “Why a lobster?”

Bad idea.

“There’ll be none left in twenty years, with over-fishing and the depletion of their natural habitats and…” To be honest, Jeff drowned her out after that, turning to Troy, and realising that, as well as hearing, peripheral vision was lost with this get-up.

“Isn’t this a bit of a rip-off off Abed from first year? The popular superhero thing?”

Troy just laughed at him, then stopped seeing Jeff’s nonplussed expression, “What? You’re serious?”

“Yeah…” The eyebrow raised again.

“Seriously? Han?” He looked over Jeff’s tailored Han Solo costume, and laughed again, “If we both came as Abed this year… at least mine’s not that obvious.”

“What? It’s a role I have the obvious right to.”

“Right, good luck with that.”

Jeff missed the Troy he’d known last year, before he and Britta had started dating. Somehow, she made him less ridiculous and more perceptive.

“Annie coming?” Jeff looked back at his phone, the picture of casual.

“Yeah, Abed brought her, didn’t he?” Troy turned to Britta, who’d stopped talking about the lobsters and was now trying to adjust her headpiece.

“What?”

“Annie came with Abed?” He raised his voice.

“Oh, yeah,” she turned to Jeff, “He said something about getting it right or filling the part… I couldn’t hear properly.”

Troy took Britta’s claw, and pulled her inside, leaving Jeff to follow along behind.

When they reached the gym, kitted out for Halloween, Troy turned back to Jeff, “They’re here already.” He pointed to Annie and Abed, on the dance floor, dancing like a couple from the fifties. Jeff watched for a moment as Annie’s pale yellow dress flared and dipped as Abed spun her around, dressed as John Travolta in Grease.

“Huh.”

\----

He was stood by the punch bowl, playing Angry Birds on his phone, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, Jeff, I didn’t know you were coming!” Annie’s face was flushed from dancing, her eyes bright.

“Yeah, kind of a tradition now.”

“Couldn’t get a date, huh?” She teased, helping herself to punch and leaning next to him.

“I see that you did.” He kept his eyes straight ahead, cool and detached.

“Abed wanted to do Grease, and this dress was on sale.” She shrugged.

“It seems a bit cheesy for him. How the mighty have fallen.”

“It’s a classic for a reason!”

“I just thought he had better sense, that’s all.”

“Wow, petty much.” They descended into an awkward silence.

“You guys like dressing up, don’t you?” He tried, he really did, not to stray from cool to cold, from detached to bitter.

She sounded offended, and he knew he’d failed, “You know it’s how he relates to people. If I can help a friend, I will.” He looked down at her, apologetic, and she softened, “He wanted to do the School Dance, you know? Neither of us got asked much in High School. Or college, for that matter.”

“Why aren’t you with him now, then?”

“He found Troy, they went off to change into matching costumes.”

“Oh.”

“Speaking of which, what’re you supposed to be?”

“I was going for… Han Solo?” He watched her eyes widen then narrow.

“Sorry?”

“Huh, what? Nothing.”

“Reading into things my ass…” She muttered, almost inaudibly over the music. She smirked, “You get sick of being Admiral Ackbar during paintball, then?”

“What?” he nearly coughed up his drink.

“Well, if the lobster-face fits…”

“ _Britta’s_ the lobster! And I would have been Han in the war if Abed hadn’t stolen it first.” He muttered this last, and saw her choke back a giggle.

“And here I thought Jeff Winger was above petty jealousy. Anyway, you wouldn’t have had a Leia.”

“I thought you were Leia.” He’d caught her - and himself - off-guard.

“What?” she squeaked, then regained her normal voice, “Um, yeah, I guess. Since Abed was Han and we were trapped together.”

“Right.”

“Why’d you decide to be Han, anyway?”

“Because I am Han! Abed can be Luke, I’m Han-freaking-Solo! Why can no-one see that!” He sighed, caught out and cut loose, “I’m just better at it than he is.”

“As the single qualified party, I can deny that.” Annie smiled, secretly, at her feet, and Jeff frowned.

“What?!”  
She looked up at him, calmly, “As the one person who’s seen both… impressions, Abed was better, sorry.”

A dam broke, and Jeff, knowing what a stupid, petty thing this was to get all upset over, still felt righteous fury rush through him. He finally faced her, and the smug smirk on her lips just enraged him further. He was expecting a great argument or at least a cutting insult to come out, but surprised even himself by saying, “We’ll just see about that.”

He grabbed her shoulders, and pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her little squeak of surprise and feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders automatically, his hands resting on her hips.

He’d had an unfair trial last time. Their first kiss was a surprise, and she’d stopped it before he’d gotten started. The second time, he realised he was sticking his tongue in a teenager, as Britta’d put it, and run for the hills within minutes.

Now, she was twenty, and his credentials as Han to her Leia were in question, and there was no reason to hold back. So he kissed her as thoroughly as he could, drinking her in, pressing her as closely against him as was physically possible.

Finally, needing air, he pulled away, and surveyed the effects. Her cheeks were a deep pink, her lips swollen and her eyes still half closed. “See? I win.”

“Uhh… yeah, okay.” she nodded, trying to gain some form of coherent thought back, “You win.” Then she frowned, the foggy Jeff-Winger-Just-Kissed-Me haze clearing, and she shook her head, “No, you’re still a loser.”

“What? How?”

“You own a Han Solo costume!” She giggled, no longer containing it.

“No! I bought it!”

“Right, so you bought a Han Solo costume especially for a Community College Halloween party… to which you didn’t have a date… and you’re mocking Abed?”

“No - I - I just…” He sighed, and lowered his head in defeat, “Dance with me?”

He held out his hand, and she took it unthinkingly. He pulled her onto the dancefloor, as a slow song started, and swayed them to the beat.

“So does this mean I win?” She looked up, smiling.

“Yes, you win, you have a date and I came alone.”

“Abed’s not my date.” She frowned, surprised, “He wanted to try the school dance-slash-greaser thing, but we’re not… like that.”

“Oh, right.” He nodded, “Good. I didn’t like the idea of stealing his girlfriend.”

“You didn’t steal me. I caught you.” She corrected.

“No, this is an abduction of heinous proportions.” He grinned down at her, “Beautiful girl, age-inappropriate, roguishly handsome bad guy… the whole deal.”

“Damn. I was Little Red Riding Hood last year. Much more appropriate.” She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder. “He actually sent me over to talk to you. Something about loose ends or will they won’t they or something.”

Ignoring, for the moment, the wonderful warm feeling that stole over him, Jeff glanced about, suspicious, and found Abed, now dressed in a long black leather duster and slick blonde wig, watching him and Annie from the buffet table. Troy, in a shorter leather coat, his hair spiked with more gel than could be possible for one hairstyle, brooded in an un-Troy-like fashion off to the side.

It was Abed’s over-the-top wink that alarmed Jeff. _When did Abed start shipping us?_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they finally get together at the Halloween Dance, Jeff and Annie take it someplace more private.

The dance was almost finished - only two couples remained on the dance-floor.  
  
The DJ, ever a hopeless romantic, knew he’d been payed for five hours and worked six, but didn’t care: he kept playing the ‘100 greatest love songs’ album he brought for such occasions, and basked in the glow of those who allow magic to happen.  
  
Vicki and Neil - because she had never thought of him as Fat Neil - finally left the hall, hand-in-hand, and Annie opened her eyes.  
  
“Ah, Jeff?” She moved her head, dislodging his cheek from he top of her hair, and his grunted.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Unless you’re planning to sleep here, I think it’s time to go.”  
  
He looked up and about, and saw the notable lack of anyone else.  
  
“Do we win the dance marathon?” Annie kept hold of his hand, but started to move off the dance-floor and toward the door.  
  
“I guess… I think we win laziest couple.”  
  
She couldn’t help the smile that burst across her face, “Couple?” She loved it when he smiled like that. Like he was a real person and not an emotionless lawyer-bot. It made her bones go liquid. “Careful, next thing you know you’ll be in a relationship.”  
  
“As long as I never have to buy Chubby Hubby ice-cream, I’ll deal.” He muttered, absently, and she hoped he didn’t see the secret little grin that brought to her lips.   
  
“Where do we go from here, then?” Annie asked, as they reached his car.  
  
“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Either you get in the car with me, or I let you walk home through your terrible neighborhood and leave you to your fate.”  
  
“Like I could walk anywhere in these heels.”  
  
“Right,” he nodded, “Car it is, then.” He opened the door for her, “Milady.”  
  
She smiled up at him - couldn’t stop, to be honest - “Milord.”  
  
He swung into the drivers’ seat as she fastened her seatbelt, and without a word attacked her mouth with his. He threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her until she was breathless and trembling.  
  
Then he pulled away, cocksure grin still firmly in place, and surveyed his handiwork. When Annie’s motor functions were back, she raised an eyebrow, “What was that for?”  
  
“For the heels.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“They make your legs look fantastic,” he explained, “And provide an excuse to lock you alone in a confined space with me.”  
  
“Oh.” She made a mental note to throw out all her ballet flats as soon as she got home.  
  
“Now, I have a choice.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Either, I kidnap you again and go back to my place or…” a slow smile spread across his face, the kind of dark smile that did unspeakable things to her insides, “Well, I’m kidnapping you, so there is no other option. Okay?”  
  
“Abduction’s fine by me.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
The drive back to his place was longer than he could have imagined. She had shifted closer to him, her leg now firmly pressed against his, and he’d somehow wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
Annie could feel the throbbing heat between her legs building, and she found herself moulding herself around him, trying to get as much of his body pressed against her as she could. In the dark, highlighted by the glow of streetlights rushing past, his eyes fastened on the road ahead, he looked more gorgeous than she could stand. She had to physically stop herself from leaning forward and nibbling on the pointed edge of his jaw bone, contenting herself from nuzzling as far as she could into his neck.  
  
They were silent: he was scared that if he said anything, she’d reply. And whatever she said would send him over the edge, and if he started fucking her right here in the car then they’d become a bloody mess on the highway.  
  
So his eyes stayed focused straight ahead, until they pulled up outside of his building. “Okay?” He asked, hoping to God she wouldn’t suddenly beg him to take her home. She shot him a wide, bright, excited grin, proud of how not-nervous she felt. She could barely move for wanting him so much.   
  
His answering beam could have replaced his car headlights. He grabbed her hand, locked the car, and pulled her up the stairs to his apartment faster than he’d ever thought he could move.   
  
By the time they reached his door, his hands were on her waist and her mouth was trailing up and down his neck, distracting him from the suddenly impossible task of opening the goddamn door.  
  
They were finally inside when her legs wrapped around his waist, and he kicked the door shut.  
  
Annie had always promised herself that, if she ever got inside Jeff’s home, she’d catalogue every little detail for further notice. Now, all she cared about were his kisses along her collarbone and his hands on her ass, under her skirt, keeping her pressed firmly against him. They were so large and warm and firm, promising to never drop her if she just stayed exactly where she was, plastered against him, tugging his earlobe with her teeth.  
  
She couldn’t have said which door lead to the bedroom, it seemed like an instant between the slam of the front door and her back hitting the mattress.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
Somehow, she was deeply touched that he’d thought to ask.  
  
“Better than.” Her hands rested on his shoulders, as he held himself over her, propped on his forearms.  
  
She leaned her head up and met his lips for another kiss, deep and slow and searching. His hands found the zipper of her dress and slid it down, and she broke away with a gasp, as he slid searching fingers under the soft material to pinch one of her nipples.  
  
She squirmed urgently against him, legs still wrapped securely around his hips, gaining friction right where she needed it.  
  
He moved up to look her in the eyes, and his downright filthy smile sent a shiver of pure want straight through her, “Patience.”  
  
“We’ve waited long enough.” She protested, only to be silenced by the feel of his fingertips ghosting up the inside of her thigh, over the tops of her stockings. Had her brain not already been reduced to a gooey mess, she would have been embarrassed by how wet she already was for him.   
  
The smirk remained as he looked her straight in the eyes, stroking over her soaked pussy with the lightest touches. She moaned, and dug her nails into his shoulders, breathing hard.  
  
She wriggled a little to help his efforts to work her - thankfully strapless - dress down over her hips. She released her legs so he could slide the dress completely off her, to be cast aside onto the floor, creating a bright splash of colour on his dull grey carpet. He pulled his own shirt and waistcoat off, and threw his black jeans and boxers onto the floor with her dress. He pulled a little foil packet out of the draw of a bedside table, and ripped it open, sheathing his now rock-hard shaft in the latex and moving back to the beautiful, smiling woman lying impatient on the bed.  
  
Jeff moved back over her, ready to resume his teasing, but Annie beat him to it. She took him by surprise and flipped them over so she could sit astride him, the tops of her stockings resting against his sides. She guided his hands to her hips, and took his stiff cock in one hand, guiding him into her hot, wet core.  
  
He hissed in pleasure as she bore down, taking him completely inside her. She started to move, moving down as he thrust up to meet her, building a rhythm that was fast and hard, releasing tension that had been building for over two years.  
  
His hands pinched at her hips, and she moaned as he bucked completely up inside her, rolling his hips with a sneer as she screamed out.  
  
She looked down at him and smiled, wide, a hand pressed to her mouth.  
  
“The Spanish family downstairs already hate me,” He grinned up at her, “Scream as loud as you like.”  
  
“I’m not a screamer.”  
  
“Really?” He arched an eyebrow, rolled his hips, and elicited a long, high moan.  
  
“Usually.” She amended, when she’d caught what remained of her breath.  
  
“Let’s see.” He flipped them back over and rolled his hips hard again. She couldn’t contain another breathy scream, as her legs wrapped back around him. “Like that?”, he asked, repeating the motion.  
  
She nodded, unable to form words, and screamed yet again as he started to pound into her, harder than before, reaching one had down between them to ghost against her clit. He looked down at her, her hair wild, cheeks flushed, doe-eyes clenched shut, and felt a wave of affection rush through him. He leaned down, brushed his lips along her neck, under her hair, kissed her earlobe, and whispered, “I love you.”  
  
He felt her clench and tighten around him, felt her muscles spasm, and the feeling of her so hot and tight and wet, wrenching his cock, sent him over the edge after her.  
  
He collapsed next to her, breathing hard, and sorted himself out before shifting oto his back. She automatically rolled so he could wrap his arms around her, her cheek pressed to his shoulder.  
  
“What took you so long?” She asked, after a comfortable moment.  
  
“Huh?” He looked down at the top of her dark head, “I know you’re young, but long is better. Trust me.”  
  
She whapped him lightly on the chest, and chuckled, “I don’t mean that. I mean this - us - what took you so long?”  
  
“I honestly have no idea.” He grinned down at her, “But I’m willing to spend the next year making up for it, if that helps?”  
  
“Mmm, good plan.” She snuggled further into him, and dragged a blanket from the end of the bed up with her feet, then her hands, to cover them both as they started to drift off.  
  
A few minutes later, Jeff’s chest was rising and falling regularly, and his arm, still around her, had relaxed. “Jeff?” Annie whispered into the darkness.  
  
“Mmmhmm…” He mumbled, only half awake, half in a world naked-Annie dreams.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
She knew he’d heard her by the feeling of his arm wrapping even tighter around her, and the blissful smile on his sleeping face.


End file.
